


fruit by the foot

by anzais



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Food Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29064672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anzais/pseuds/anzais
Summary: in which you help eren relax in a creative way.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Kudos: 15





	fruit by the foot

you saw eren sitting on the couch eating candy and watching a movie, when you decided to sit next to him, you feel like you barely see him, he’s always so , with classes always so stressed, you thought that giving eren a movie night it would help him relax, that is until you come up with the perfect idea. you crawl onto the floor between his legs. “ w-what are you doing?” eren said, watching you closely.

“m just trying to help you relax. you're so stressed about exams, i just want you to relax and let me do all the work." you said rubbing him through his sweatpants. you just wanted to make him feel good, you wanted him to experience pure bliss. 

with every touch eren became harder and harder. you kissed the tip of his cock ever so slightly feeling eren tense with each kiss, you knew there wasn't much stopping him from coming soon. you look up into his eyes, hands wandering over to the snacks discarded next to eren on the couch, you see a fruit roll up and an idea comes to mind.

you open the fruit roll up wrapper, taking a bit before wrapping it around eren’s cock, slowly taking him into your mouth the sweet and saltiness of the pre cum leaking out the top of his cock. as you bob your head up and down you feel eren’s long slender fingers wrapping themselves into your hair, causing you to moan onto his cock.

eren begins to buck his hips forcing his cock deeper down your throat. you can tell that l eren getting closer to his climax by the way he’s desperately fucking yout throat. with a few final thrust eren cums down your throat, his cum tasting sweet instead of th s usual salty, because of the fruit roll up, you look up at him with a smile on your face, before swallowing his cum and taking the fruit roll up off his cock. 

“ eren your all sticky now, you need to shower “ you said looking at him as you move to get up off the ground. you watched as eren layed there looking so perfect, fucked out of his mind, the way the blush was still across his cheeks you could tel that your pan to help him relax worked.


End file.
